fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Lance
Diana Lance (ダイアナランス, Daianaransu) is a Virago Spirit currently in the possession of the famous Mage, Victor Alexander. She is part of the rare 12 Card Set "Diana Series" for which is uncommonly found due to the extravagant expense needed to acquire such a card as well as the legendary Requip Magic Type, The Knight, being imbedded into her. Her professionalism and thoroughness in the service of her current owner has dictated her as one of Victor's most trusted subordinates and closest associates. Appearance Diana Lance takes the appearance a young woman with a fair, creamy complexion and is of the average height for a woman at 5ft 8in. She has golden blonde locks, normally bound up into a braided bun that can extend to her shoulders, normally depending upon her choice of the attire she adorns via Re-Quip. Her body is defined enough to be considered beautiful but still sport an athletic build, having a moderate sized bust and a petite pair of hips. Personality Diana, for the most part, is known as a very matter-of-fact and no-nonsense individual. Her passive nature is to treat any time she has been summoned as one of an important one. Due to her versatile skill-set, this allows her to readily accomodate the needs of her given master, be it mundane or hostile in nature. The result is a mannerism of speaking in a stoic, lower tone instead of a higher pitched voice most women of civilian or even day-to-day life are seen to speak with. The only thing that keeps her serious demeanor from looking cold is the inquisitive pair of eyes that look yearningly in one direction her voice carries towards, having the look of a loyal guard and servant rather than an executioner or slave. She does, however, have a naive innocence about her. Due to the fact Virago Spirits have lived long lives, this allows them to experience new environments and cultures. During the happenstance that Victor required her presence for an elongated period of time or was tasked to go into a casual environment for recon or social purposes, she has found that she adores the trinkets that have cute appearances and shapes to them. Retreating into a more girlish set of emotions, she has blunt and comical yearnings towards things that have a cute attraction to her eyes, often going out of her way to do anything to get her hands on them or at least touch them with her hands. But when the going gets tough and options for diplomatic solutions are out the door (so to speak), her prime speciality as a Virago Spirit enacts. A decisive tactician that plans even within the most tentative situations, Diana displays an amazonian fierceness about her, creating an aura of veterancy and power with every action she takes. Among those who've met her or seen her in action, especially those of her Virago Spirit sisters, they know her as one of the most ruthless and terrifying spirits of their kindred. While she has a code of ethics, morals that adhere to the code of the chivalry, she is merciless to an enemy her master deems as dangerous and will stop at nothing but to end their lives and destroy them utterly. Synopsis: *'Birth of Phoenix' (First Debut) *'The Slayer's Dogma ' *'Rise of the Phoenix ' *'Flock of the Phoenix ' *'Flight of the Phoenix ' History: Natural Skills/Abilities: Incredible Magical Power: Despite needing a residual container for the magic that keeps her bound in the Material World, Diana has a vast well of latent eternano within her body. Since the earliest time spent in the Material World she had honed and practiced her skills, maturing the portal in her inner being to expand to an astronomical size beyond that of average magic-using beings. Her power exceeded most S-Class Mages, making her one of the most powerful Virago Spirits in terms of sheer power at her disposal. Incredible Physical Attributes: As a rare-type Virago Spirit, Diana possesses an immense level of high physical attributes. This very well includes into a passive source of stamina that stems from her well of Magical Power, giving her insurmountable boosts that would make her seem superhuman. From running across the surface of water at speeds excelling magic bullet discharge, to leaping over large gaps of space to reach her destination, even severing through solid steel through sheer physical exertion of her sword in hand. A powerhouse in all respects, Diana is a titaness worthy of respect and fear. Master Swordswoman: Due to the common acquirement of blades within her speciality use of the Re-Quip Magic, "The Knight," Diana has become very talented in using swords. Passively, she has enough capability to turn any blade in her possession as an intrument of ultimate destruction and divine precision. Capable of switching to a plethora of styles suiting the make and design of her equipment and terrain, Diana is a frightening opponent when going head-to-head when employing melee or physical means against her. *'Weaponsmaster': As a Surplus trait of "The Knight," Diana possesses a number of weapons differentiating in make and design that allows her a variety of unorthodox fighting styles, nary one entirely related to the other. This makes her a versatile and deadly opponent when Re-Quip is concerned, as martial force usually is turned against her opponent(s) due to the lethality of each choice equipment she Re-Quips to suit her needs. Martial Artisan: Though not her chosen forte, Diana has been taught by Victor Alexander to be readily capable of handling herself without employing her magic. Through harnessing her natural high levels of stamina, Diana has learned to be a fierce combatant in tight close quarters, improving her other fighting styles exponentially. From disarming an opponent, to utilizing her core to power through to her enemy's weak spots, and even use mundane objects as defensive tools. Diana, even bound and low on Eternano, shouldn't be underestimate. She displayed this first hand when she singlehandedly took a Mercenary (albeit drunk) and performed a Jujutsu maneuver that knocked him out cold with a single grappling blow. Aggressive Tactician: While, as a Virago Spirit, she relies on the commands of her Master to employ particular direct actions she has been given on many occasion leeway to make her own judgement call. Tenacious to a point, Diana keeps her head cool and her senses alert at all times, even during the most precarious moments. Able to analyze and adapt herself to most occurrences that change the playing field, she is a worthy adversary worthy of reproach and respect. Magic: Telekinesis: Though limited mostly to her own weaponry, Diana can slow or immobilize a single entity in place if she concentrates hard enough. This type of spell is used to direct her airborne Requipped weaponry to soar across great distances at a desired velocity and angle, even seeking out targets of interest. The multiplied effect of speed and force also make it a desired magic to employ in tandem with her Requipping tactics. Barrier: A basic type of Caster Magic, employing a field of defensive and repelling energies. Capable of performing this without the need for Requipping an item to do it for her, this is a spell she has perfected to an extent where all forms of defense available to her as failed she can rely on her innate capabilities of invoking magical defenses of pure eternano. Requip: A Caster Magic, allowing Diana to delve into a pocket dimension filled with a plethora of items she has deemed as useful, necessary, desired, or valued. She has stockpiled an armory, a wardrobe, and many personal belongings within this dimension so she can always access them without taking up space in her relatively spartan quarters in the Alexander Estate. Despite the "Diana Series" possessing a modicum amount of capable armor and weapons for her to use, Diana has received a generous amount of items to Requip for herself to use at her own discretion by Victor's own allowance. The Knight: A specialized form of Advanced Requip Magic, Diana has been specially gifted in possessing a large arsenal of weapons and armors that compliment each other in each particular "set" that she summons. Each Requipped set or item while takes a limited amount of magic energy to summon, they do not require a passive powering to keep them active so long as they are worn. Even when broken, they can eventually repair themselvs within the Requip dimension they are stored within. Requip Armors: *''' Arc Armor': An armor that boasts a high yield of flexibility, grace, and defensive capability, Diana often defers to this armor as a default form to possess at all times. The boots themselves possess the innate weightlessness equivalent to a feather, allowing her to imitate the ability to fly and glide across air currents as the cuirass skirt allows her to dampen the force of which she lands. The gloves possess a special set of ridges that allow an output of eternano, allowing her to discharge it in its rawest or purest form to create kinetic or energy blasts from her bare hands for great effect. Invoking a Light Barrier upon vocal activation key, her breastplate can deflect or repel any number of projectiles and edged weapons, only being breached by sheer raw might. It takes the least amount of magic and does little to sap her well of eternano she has at her disposal. It is adaptable to be used by ''any ''weapon she Requips, making it her most prized set. **'Aegis Formation, Light Cross': A special barrier woven by the Eternano outputs built within the Arc Armor, it is a hybrid of a Magic Barrier spell and a technological harnessed array of magic particles. In order to initiate for rapid employed protection, Diana just needs to clasp her hands and bend on one knee, an act of sovereign reverence and surrendering all forms of aggression. This will cause her armor to project an armor 10 meters high and 10 meters wide, with the barrier itself being nearly a foot thick of condensed Eternano particles. Of the defense arrays that Diana can afford to employ hastily, it is by far one of her strongest. **'Aegis Formation, Azure Golem': A combat specialized barrier of projected, densely woven Eternano particles, Diana employs this technique for the utmost offensive and defensive purposes. Despite its bulky and large appearance, the Azure Golem is capable of moving at speeds greater than her Arc Armor allows her normally, capable of discharging gouts of Eternano particles at any point around it in order to speed itself up greatly. Despite it being an extension technique of the Arc Armor itself, Diana claims that it is the 4th fastest form of mobility she can employ in combat. *' Black Rider Armor': A special light-weight linen, suited to be fought with in tandem of her ''Silver Comet magic-powered motorcycle. This allows her to move at high velocities without being inhibited by heavy defense armor, allowing her body to hug the motor bike at all times. A unique attribute of the Black Rider Armor is its ability to resist magic and physical attacks, able to absorb damage and disperse the shock respectively, reducing the damaging effects by nearly a quarter of what it normally would be. It also allows her to move much faster than most of her Requip Armors, make it reliable to fight on foot as well as on Silver Comet. One additional feature that Diana can activate should she be without the Silver Comet is that it possesses Holder Magic of Shadow-type, giving her body the ability to slip in and out of shadows not to mention bolsters her overall speed to astronomical heights. On a ranking scale, Diana says this is her 3rd Fastest Requip to use in the open field. *''' Blood Armor': A set of extravagant, yet rudimentarily simplistic robes, Diana can fight in a manner that is both stylistic and barbaric while donning this armor. As the name implies, Diana's crimson linen is made out of carbonized nano-eternano particles with the compositional texture of silk that feeds on blood. While the garments project a field of eternano to protect her flesh from future blows that she herself could not avoid, it doesn't give exceptional protection to any exposed skin that an enemy can take advantage of aiming for. The more blood spilled upon her garments, the stronger her defense and offense become, as using the ''Asura Gladius in her possession with the set soaks blood within the flat of the blade and discharges magical power of the most refined quality. This can make the blade extend a energized, sharp edge to cut down enemies from afar or discharge it in a manner that is both beautiful and deadly. A passive ability not many recognize, though, is that the blood within her body is pumped with an excess of magical properties that makes her physically unstoppable, capable wrendering through the most indestructible of entities or foundations, making any blow she delivers multiplied by a inhuman degree. This is one of Diana's more feared and least chosen attire, if not due to the fact that it sacrifices defense in exchange for a crude form of higher offensive ability. *''' Orchid Armor': A beautiful pair of weapon and defensive fabric intertwined with the finest of forms of magic metallurgy known. The white fabric makes it an alluring sight, while the complimenting silver hue to the ultra-light steel is light enough to be comparative to leather, less anyone be described to by Diana herself. It also heightens her speed at an astronomical rate. By bending eternano particles around her body, Diana can move and react at a much higher velocity and momentum than normal, able to surpass any user of High Speed Magic. Light that bends around her body's Magic Aura has often been described as one bending light to one's will though this is merely a phenomena that occurs due to her Orchid Armor's deft ability to accelerate her body's movements. In tandem, is her ''Lily Blade, a rapier of equal weightlessness. It is capable of rendering through space and cutting rifts through nearly any form of defense, possessing a near indestructible composition despite its fragile appearance. It is one of Diana's trump card, so to speak, sets and only uses it when she feels no other method seems to be working into her favor. *''' Siren Armor': A unique set that allows her to perform the most contrary form of combat and tact. Siren Armor is a armor that composits of unique flower threads, strengthened by her personal stores of eternano. This allows her to emanate a fragrance that spreads like wildfire throughout the air, making her words, body language, and appearance very convincing and alluring. With a special cuff around her neck she can cast out vocal commands through unintelligible, yet beautiful, song. Lastly, she has multiple Charm Gems imbedded within her linen, armor, and jewelry, causing most people to be visually stunned and be persuaded to do her bidding or ally with her with ease. Offensively, she can turn enemies against their comrades, follow her to death, and possibly (though not preferentially) fall in mad love with her. The cuff can augment her voice to initiate Sound Magic, allowing her to manipulate the air wave vibrations to create sonic sped attacks of air pressure that can do terrible damage to her enemies. The only real weapon that Diana has to couple with this set of 'armor' is the ''Stave of Bewitchment, an illusionary weapon of vexing power to sway the hearts of men and women alike, creating life-like illusions and immobilize enemies within seconds of use. It is a unique armor set that allows Diana to get what she wants when normal means and aggressive methods wouldn't work. *''' Scarlet Armor': Another crimson hued choice in weapon and armor set, the Scarlet Armor is one that Diana often endows. Not only as a method to attract eyes that long for her womanly lower features (transparent magic threads allow her to hide her legs at will or reveal them at once) but also possesses the rare ability to charge eternano particles to form the awesome power of '''Blood Lightning Magic'. Through her Vein Streak, she can generate fragments of nanoscopic minerals within the flow of her Lightning, she can hurdle small projectiles through the light coalesced energy into a type of Rail Gun effect, creating massive carnage and destruction with every attack. Few would be able to have the discerning eye or experience to see it, making her crimson hued attacks very effective and deadly on the battlefield. It also works on her devensive and dexterous movements, too. Being filled with compressed nanoscopic threads of crystaline silk filled with this crimson glittering metal that causes her Scarlet Armor to shine within the light, she can be endowed with a Lightning Aura, allowing her to move at an elemental level endowing her with incredible speed and strength, projecting powerful currents of high voltage and bursts of magical power. It is one of her most direct offensive sets, and one she cherishes greatly. Requip Weapons: * Nova Blade (新星剣, Shinsei Ken): The weapon that is most commonly associated as Diana's ultimate weapon, solely without accompanying the bonus traits of any given Armor Match-up. The process it endeavors within just being summoned is one of awe and true beauty, as if a blade was ignited into existance comprised of golden hilt makeup and a cobalt threaded hilt, with a round pommel. By harnessing the power of Light and Fire Magic and imbueing them into a pure coalescing energy that is refined within the hilt and cast out through the sword's edge, it is a weapon of devastating power. Capable of withstand astronomical force from blunt trauma to notoriously known eviscerating attacks, the Nova Blade has a searing edge that emanates a temperature exceeding most standard fire-enchanted weaponry allowing it to sear through flesh and steel with ease. It's most notorious ability is the discharge of Solar Flame Magic, sending out an incredible beam or cutting fissure of pure light and fire at a given target, creating a blast of magnanimous proportions. The weapon, while readily called, is only used in a 'defused' form so that the sword wouldn't create lasting damage within populated areas, or even kill people Diana doesn't intend to annihilate. It is also the one weapon that many have associated to Diana as the Sun Goddess, as the power that is wrought from her weapon when she is fighting at her best is one that is best associated with the awesome power and might that she has grown to become among Victor's employ and the Phoenix Guild as a whole. It is truly the most reliable and deadliest blade within Diana's arsenal, and is most often accompanying her Arc Armor, helping her mold the magical outputs across the metallic makeup to create a varity of "Flash Step" attacks that helps her burst from one location to the next solely relying upon the output of Solar Flame Magic that the blade has invented in of itself. **''' Vibrant Requipping Process': Unlike the majority of weapons, it requires an intense surge of Eternano particles in order for it to be thoroughly manifested. This causes Diana's hands to become wreathed in cyan-hued magical light that gives off the impression of fire being lit in front or around her. When it is finally revealed, the blade in all of its glory seems to burn up in a aura of orange sparks that properly introduces the weapon into Diana's possession. As Diana states, she proclaims it to be, "The most beautiful weapon to be granted for my use." **' Incredible Magical Power': As one of Diana's finest weapons, it has a tremendous output of eternano particles as a result. When Diana primes her weapon to perform its most ultimate attack, the ground around her for dozens of meters begins to excite the ambient eternano particles within the air around her. This is due to the dispersal of latent magic power dwelling within the blade, assimilating and priming itself to release an attack or condensing the latent energy to increase damage for every stroke it makes against it's targets. **' Nova Blade Tech, Scorching Charge''' (灼熱の充電, Shakunetsu no Jūden): A technique specially gifted to Nova Blade that takes advantage of the immense output of Solar Flame Magic from its edge. In order to initiate, Diana points the blade in the direction she wants to launch herself from (mostly from her backside, but she can discharge it below to gain altitude or slow descent). While this technique doesn't guaruntee high speed reaction time, it does allow Diana to perform quick fatal slashes while en route via Scorching Charge. This can also be used in tandem during aerial or high altitude battles, allowing her to rocket around using her Nova Blade as a crude rocket to propel herself around in an aerodynamic fashion. **''' Nova Blade Tech, Scorching Flash''' ( 灼熱の紫電, Shakunetsu no Shiden): The grandest and most powerful technique in Nova Blade's arsenal. By charging and compressing a large amount of eternano within the blade's guard, working its way up the edges towards the tip, causing it to permeate a vibrant blue and golden aura of light all around Diana. Once properly generated, Diana then slashes or thrusts her blade in the proper direction, creating a blinding fissure of golden searing flames of light towards the target. The speed, momentum, and power of the attack is enough to create an explosion of devastating proprotions ontop of the searing properties of the cutting force implemented upon the target itself. It is truly a technique of awesome display and deadly power. *'Asura Gladius' (阿修羅グラディウス Ashura Guradeiusu): A short, double-edged sword with a crimson threaded handle and tassle, the Asura Gladius is a weapon chosen for both personal choice of pride and as a form of competition. The blade itself absorbs the essence of liquid, coalescing its magical properties, and then discharging it back in a pressurized current or condenses its mass around the blade's edge for massive damage. Though at its strongest, the Asura Gladius employs the blood of its enemies and uses the innatue nanoscopic particles of iron to ensure that the blade has additional sharpness and shrapnel attack when it finally lands a blow. It is a malicious and dangerous weapon, not to be used lightly in Diana's hands. *''' Lily Blade''' (小百合剣, Sayuri Ken): A blade of elegance and wonderful craftsmanship, Diana treasures this blade as much as she holds the Nova Blade. The Lily Blade is composed of a hyper-compressed edge cut down by eternano particles to make it incredibly precise. Only the most durable of materials can even parry it without lasting damage, let alone be completely shattered. By coalescing eternano particles around the blade, Diana can increase the damage of this relatively light weapon (estimate of 5 Kilos in weight) even to the point of which it can wrend asunder high defense magical barriers or vastly durable physical structures. Because of its light weight and durable make, it is a perfect match for the Orchid Armor, making it one of the most complimentary sets within Diana's possession. *'Staff of Bewitchment' (ステッキ幻惑, Sutekki no Genwaku): A Staff built around the employment of illusions, hypnosis, and trickery, the Staff of Bewitchment is a one-of-a-kind weapon that Diana employs when aggressive force and political negotiations are non-effective. Shaped with a smooth black pole design, it has a special bells strapped to velvet scarlet tassles upon its pommel and a foot wide in diameter circle at the top with a crystalized eye at its epicenter. This weapon utilizes light, sound, and the powerful charm embedded within its eye-shaped emblem in order to seduce, sway, or stun any person of her desire. Due to its unorthodox methods, Diana rarely calls out this weapon due to the lasting effects the charms has on a weak willed person's mind, permanently scarring their reasoning and personal cognitive choice of what they'd ordinarily do. *''' Vein Streak''' (静脈条痕, Joumyaku Joukon): If there was a weapon that rivaled the Nova Blade in terms of sheer destructive potential, it would be the Vein Streak. Despite its irregular design, this scimitar-broadsword has incredible dense make-up, compacting the same crystaline material that runs through Diana's Scarlet Armor. Within the hilt is a conductor of eternano particles that transforms it into Lightning Magic, carrying upon the artificially constructed crystals that are laced within its currents to turn it into Blood Lightning Magic. Through her wielding of it, she wields a electrically accelerated blaze of nanoscopic conductors of electricity, making any launch of energy as deadly as being impaled or slashed by the sword itself. Even going beyond this ability, Diana can conduct a fine coating of Blood Lightning around her body in a semblence of an aura, allowing her to move as swift as the electrical currents she projects from her weapon. In this sense, not only allow her to possess unrivaled attack power, but also have an uncanny form of ultimate defense. Due to the insulation her armor possesses, she is completely immune to mutual Lightning Magic techniques and projections, even capable of nullifying her enemy's electricity through the use of Vein Streak. Diana uses this in tandem with the Scarlet Armor at all times, daring not to risk harming herself using any other form of armor set. * Heaven's Cross (天十字, Tenjuuji): A wieldy weapon of unnatural grace and dexterity despite its size, Heaven's Cross is a claymore of unprecedented power and speeding qualities. By harnessing the air currents through the pull of its eternano core projects, Diana can harness the air around her blade to increase the speed and change the power threshold her attacks contain, regardless of her personal physical strength. Capable of summoning a wall of air currents for protection as much as a microburst through a powerful thrust, Heaven's Cross is a powerful elemental tool within Diana's possession and can be utilized at any moment due to the ease of its design. Little known ability possessed by its wielder is the ability to endow herself in a current of accelerative and defensive air currents, capable of dampening or even negating the force of a blow done to her person. Misc. Requip Items: *'Silver Comet': Casual Outfits: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quotes: Relationships: *Alexander Family: Having been acquired by the luxurious noble family's Head, Victor Alexander, Diana has become very acquainted with the extended family belonging to her Master. Almost like a member of the family, she has socialized and respectfully made herself known throughout the estate, doubling as a headmaster and servant on her own whenever her combat specialities haven't been necessary. *The Phoenix Guild: An Independant Guild that's seen her in action and has associated with her as a rival or comrade, her choices have reflected her as a thorough unofficial member of their Guild. Category:Virago Spirit Category:Virago Magic Category:Requip User Category:Requip Spells